


Assistance (not) Required

by secretsauces



Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Tony's there for like one sentence, Urination, the prompts make sense once you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsauces/pseuds/secretsauces
Summary: Day 20: Assisted peeing + Day 29: At workPeter only needs Karen's help to find a bathroom, but she calls in reinforcements.
Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Assistance (not) Required

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this could count as day 7: outdoors too but since I have a couple other ideas for that one I decided not to include it.

Peter was exhausted.

It was a Friday night and he had been patrolling since school let out, however with the weekend here he wasn’t about to not take advantage of his later curfew. Just a quick break then he’d be back to work. He had to take care of something first.

“Hey Ned can I call you back? I need to grab some food.” Not waiting for an answer Peter hung up with his guy in the chair and quickly switched his comms over.

“Karen- oh my god, please, tell me the nearest place I can pee.” Peter practically whined to his A.I., jogging in place while waiting for her response, needing to keep moving so his bladder wouldn’t get any ideas. He hadn’t been to the bathroom since he left school and even then he hadn’t gone right before he left, he probably hadn’t gone since lunch at least and he was dying for some relief.

“I am unable to locate any viable locations close by Peter.” Karen answered, seemingly not getting the severity of the situation.

“What?! But there’s gotta be somewhere-“ Peter huffed out in annoyance but Karen continued her explanation.

“The streets are currently too busy for you to be able to avoid being spotted, and there are no open public restrooms available without prior purchase of an item, and since you are not carrying your wallet-“ Always logical that Karen.

“Okay, okay I get it, just-“ But before Peter could finish his statement Karen cut off him off.

“There is currently a mugging taking place two blocks away from here, marking the location on your map now.”

That shut Peter up, as desperate as he was to pee, and it was _bad_ , he could never ignore someone in need of help, especially from that particular crime, so he continued to push back the screaming in his abdomen and webbed his way over.

Luckily it was just one mugger, and he was able to take them down relatively quickly, though he could feel his movements were significantly less graceful than usual due to the fullness in his lower body, he was nowhere near as precise as he hoped to be when webbing the perp to the wall, but at least he got the job done. 

Unfortunately after telling Karen to alert the police of the now immobile mugger’s location the woman he had just saved insisted on thanking him with a big bear hug, and as she was a fair bit shorter than him her arms squeezed directly against his stomach, and he had to stop himself from swearing at the pressure against his bladder. Wiggling out of her embrace Peter quickly made sure she would be okay on her own before leaving her, probably more abruptly than she had expected.

Peter hopped up onto the nearest roof he could find, opening his communication back to Karen, hoping that since he had changed locations she would have more luck this time finding what he needed. “Okay Karen, any updates on the bathroom situation because I really need to pee and-“

“I can see that Peter, your bladder is at nearly full capacity and for your health you should empty it at your earliest possible convenience.”

“I know that Karen! I don’t need you to tell me the status of my bladder, it’s bursting and I’m trying to find a place to go, it’s an emergency-“ Oh no. Before the word had even fully left his lips Peter regretted it, knowing full well what would happen.

“As per my protocol I am required to contact someone if you are in an emergency situation, would you like me to contact Mr. Stark-“

“No! Nononono, definitely not! Karen-“

“Calling your last known contact.”

“What? Karen who-“

“Peter?” Oh. Well, could be worse.

“Ned? Oh thank god it’s just you, listen this is kind of embarrassing but Karen contacted you without my input because, well-“

“Peter’s bladder capacity is currently dangerously close to full, he is in an emergency situation and I am required to contact someone for assistance should this happen while he is the suit.”

“Dammit Karen, like I said Ned this is all just a misunderstanding and you can just hang up now and-“

But Peter doesn’t finish his statement because he doubts Ned will hear him over the sound of his laughter. It goes on for an annoyingly long time, and Peter starts to squirm, his bladder sending urgent signals that it needs to emptied, and soon.

Finally Ned seems to compose himself with a few snorts and Peter can tell by the sounds on the other end of the line that he’s wiping tears out of his eyes. “Sorry Peter but even you have to admit that’s pretty funny.” And as soon as the words are out Ned starts giggling again.

Peter sighs. “Yeah yeah, I’m sure I’ll find the whole thing hilarious when my bladder’s not _about to explode_. Anyway, as I was saying earlier I don’t even know why Karen called you, I was about to ask for her help again. Kare, there’s gotta be something by now.

“No viable options at this time. Sorry Peter.” And she did sound sorry, as much an A.I. could anyway.

“Wait Peter, where are you? Hang on actually I’ve got your location here.” Ned had seemingly gotten over his second laughing jag and before Peter could ask what he was up to he spoke again. “Oh! Peter, you’re right by that park we used to play at as kids, you know the one where-“ Peter quickly cut him off with a, “Yes!” And had already taken off running.

The park Ned was referring to was a nice one with a relatively clean playground for being in the city, however it lacked public restrooms and as children Peter and Ned had found a patch of land hidden by trees and overgrowth to relieve themselves when necessary, and were both convinced their parents never suspected a thing. Though, thinking back on it now Peter was sure they knew exactly what was happening. While the risks of getting caught with his pants down in public were now significantly higher that he was a teenager and not a little kid, Peter was confident enough in their old hiding spot he wasn’t worried, not that he had much of a choice anyway.

Once he reached the park Peter realized he actually had no idea where that spot was anymore, and wriggled as his bladder sent a jolt through him. “Um, Ned. Do you happen to remember where-“

“Of course!” Ned replied excitedly and rattled off what in Peter’s opinion were too detailed instructions of how to get there, and he made his way through the park, before finding himself finally alone in a hidden clearing with a tree that he had his eyes on for the job.

“Karen? Am I good?” Peter asked, practically vibrating with anticipation now that he was so close to relief.

“I detect no human life forms anywhere near your location, you should have plenty of time and privacy to take care of your needs.”

“Okay, kind of a creepy way of putting it but-“ But Peter was done waiting. He shucked the suit from the neck down as fast as possible, reminding himself once again to tell Mr. Stark he needed a zipper, before pulling himself out of his boxers not a moment too soon and releasing a long heavy stream against the base of the tree he had been eyeing, groaning. He was so consumed by the relief of having made it he almost didn’t catch the clearing of the throat on the other end of the line. 

“Oh my god.”

“You uh, forgot to hang up, I-“

“Ned please tell me you turned your surveillance off, Ned-“

“I’ll call you back Peter.” And then he was gone. 

Peter groaned, for a different reason this time, and nearly smashed his forehead into the tree he was still peeing on. Surprisingly the newfound discovery hadn’t caused his flow to wane at all, still arching solidly against the bark.

“Don’t worry Peter, I’m still here.” Karen suddenly chimed in, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Thanks Karen.” 

It took awhile, but eventually Peter’s stream slowed to spurts, and when he was finally done he shook off the last few drops into the massive puddle that had accumulated, before sighing and readjusting himself back into the suit. 

Feeling refreshed Peter saw he had a text from Ned in his head display:

“dw i didn’t see much at all!!! call me when you’re done or need help w/ anything else, pee related or not!!<3”

Peter smiled, laughing a little to himself and was about to ask Karen to call Ned back, when before he could he was receiving an incoming call, one he couldn’t ignore. He gulped and accepted it.

“So,” Mr. Stark started. “Why did I just receive an emergency alert from the spider suit A.I. “

**Author's Note:**

> I love Karen. I miss Karen. Please bring her back.


End file.
